1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor toy assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional toy sold in the market is commonly used for a child to play with so as to achieving an amusing and playing effect. However, the conventional toy can only provide a monotonous and tedious amusement to the children without a functional variation, and cannot be adapted to have any other utility effect so that such a conventional toy cannot fit the practical requirement in the modern world, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the conventional toy.